A High Dynamic Range (HDR) imaging service provides an image with a wide luminance range to the receiving end and reproduces the image on the receiving end while reflecting the creator's intention on the image. This achieves display and reproduction of an image approaching the perception of the human eye in nature.
NPL 1 discloses, for example, a technique for transmitting a video stream generated by encoding transmission video data obtained by applying a gamma curve to input video data with luminance levels from 0 to 100%*N (the N is larger than one).
The levels of peak luminance of monitors (CE monitors) in receiving devices vary depending on the device property, the placement of the backlight, or the design method of a display panel. In comparison to the master monitor used for creating a program, the CE monitor sometimes has too high or dark luminance. Thus, the CE monitor may fail to correctly reproduce the luminance atmosphere that the creator intends.